Something To Protect
by FieraChan
Summary: ONESHOT Young love and unbroken promises; even when his heart no longer feels and his being does not truly "exist", he thinks of her. Saix/Isa & Oc


**A/N:** Technically, this is my sister's work. She made it for me for Christmas~ And I LOVED it and thought I'd share it with the rest of the KH community! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did (: Warning that this has spoilers from the new game, Birth By Sleep. Only name-wise with Axel and Saix. OOPS, was that a spoiler in itself? Oh well...Sorry~

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but Selene, the OC :)

* * *

Something to Protect

The morning light crept through the lush plains of the valleys, eventually reaching the outer walls of the vibrant kingdom known as Radiant Garden. Only two residence of the peaceful town seemed to be wide awake: One with red flaming hair that was spiked up like the spine of a porcupine, and one with blue hair that was slicked back into a neat point that curved and tip.

The one with flame hair was a sprightly lad, probably around fourteen. He practically leaped the vast brick walls like a cricket, smirking down at the cobalt-haired boy who simply walked along the walkway.

"Come on, Isa. I want to see this new invention you've been bragging about so much."

His companion looked up at him with a scowl, his blue eyes reflecting disapproval as he pestered him to hurry. He seemed a little older than him, fifteen or sixteen. But compared to his friend's child-like demeanor, he held a more dignified and mature air about him.

"Calm down Lea, it's not going anywhere. And besides this was your fault."

Lea was busy balancing on the narrow ledge, turning around as his companion shot him another irritated glare. He feigned an innocent face as he pointed to himself like an innocent bystander.

"What, _moi_?"

Isa rolled his eyes as he tried to play it dumb again.

"Yes, you. If you hadn't overslept again during the unveiling, you could have seen it then and I wouldn't have to deal with the trouble of showing it to you."

Lea simply waved his hand to dismiss his friend's curt attitude. He always got sore like this when he either asked him for a favor or did something that he didn't find agreeable.

"Hey man, the human body needs plenty of sleep to get the energy it needs to handle a days work. And I have a lot of work to do later."

Isa simply scoffed at this.

"I hardly call Frisbee tossing and skateboarding to deliver local letters 'work'."

Lea frowned at this as he hopped off the wall as they finally reached the door to their destination.

"Tch, says you. A brainiac like you can't understand the true toils we manual laborers do everyday."

Isa didn't seem to be paying attention any more as he started to punch in his ID passcode to allow them access. But there was a shadow of a smirk on his face when Lea got annoyed by him.

"Whatever. Stand back a bit, it needs to be able to read my retinal scan and framework imprint."

Lea nodded as he backed out of the way when the security device came to life. It began to scan his eye first, and then his full body framework to validate his identity. It was a methodical defense, but it was a necessary procedure to protect the contents inside. Once it had confirmed him, Isa nodded that it was okay to go inside.

"Jeeze, I could have fallen asleep just waiting for this to finish. Wouldn't it be easier to have a lock and a key?"

Isa smirked as he opened the door.

"Then anyone with your intelligence level could waltz in and put us all in peril."

He glared at him, trying to aim a punch at him.

"Hey~"

Isa led him through the spacious room, passing by a variety of machinery that whirred quietly in the background. All of it was standard equipment that monitored simple things like electricity, water, and power. But none of them provided anything more complex than that. Until now.

When Isa punched in another code to a large door, he opened it for Lea to walk in. He gave a long whistle as he saw what stood before him.

"Not bad, Isa. You actually managed to make something that looks useful. So what's it do? Monitor the place or something?"

He nearly leaned his elbow against one of the many buttons, causing Isa to push him back.

"It's more than just a simple monitor. This machine was built to attack and defend the city of any assailants that might threaten it, creating various holographic barriers made of highly volatile fibers of polyhedral crystals.

The offense is comprised of some of the most technologically advanced robotics system, releasing five to ten androids per square mile of the vicinity. It's an absolute work of art."

Lea looked at Isa as if he were an alien from another lifetime. Whenever it got to this super geeky stuff, he talked about the weirdest things, and with a passion that almost seemed inhuman. Although he tended to act like an adult when he was outside, once he was in his room or at a lab, he became a super-nerd of another kind.

"Riiiiight. Well that sounds….great. Hey can I use some of the androids for target practice?"

He asked excitedly, showing more interest in playing with a few of the robots he had been talking about. Isa frowned and turned off the system.

"No you can't use anything from this, period. Now hurry up and get going, I've got something else that I need to take care of…."

Lea rested his chin against the table, arms dragged out in front to show that he didn't plan to go anywhere.

"Aw, come on Isa. We're best friends. What could you have that is so important that you can't hang out with me?"

Before he could finish his question, Isa noticed a call was being sent through the computer. He seemed a little hesitant to press the button, but he had no choice. He pushed it to allow the telecommunal screen to appear, and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hello?"

"Isa? Are you there?"

A clear voice called through the speaker. On the screen appeared a girl with long violet-black hair held in a side-ways braid. She brushed some of her untidy bangs to the side to reveal her aquamarine eyes and a bright smile.

"H….Hey Selene**[1]**…."

Lea looked from the girl to Isa, wondering what the two were up to.

"Oh good, you didn't leave yet. I was afraid you'd forget our date tonight. You know, around the garden--"

'N-No!! I haven't forgotten, honest…'

Isa was blushing hard as Selene inadvertently spilled the beans in front of his friend. She smiled wide, though not as wide as Lea's as he looked at his friend more smugly.

'Okay good. Meet you around the great fountain at sundown. Bye."

When the window disappeared from the screen, Isa was still blushing hard as he tried his best to look away from Lea's idiotic smirk.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you two are getting along much more better than I'd assumed. Can't blame you though, dude. Selene's a real hottie in class. Hey is that why you ask to leave class early?"

Isa was bright red in the face as he pushed Lea off him. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulder and patting his back like he'd just won a metal.

"Sh-Shut up!"

He laughed at how worked up he got from this. Lea took every chance he got to make Isa go off balance every once and a while. He didn't think it was healthy at all that he remained obsessed with his work and all. And him falling for Selene was the second perfect remedy to get him out of his shell.

"Ah~hahaha, calm down I was just messing with ya. I'll stay out of the nest of you two lovebirds so you take all the time you want."

Isa leered at him as he started to turn everything else off.

"Do you have to be so damn perverted."

Lea had pulled out his Frisbee and was twirling it on his finger.

"Oh I wouldn't say perverted….hopeless romantic maybe. Hey is that why you haven't stopped wearing that Moon thing on your jacket?"

He asked shrewdly with a grin as he pointed at the golden moon that he'd been wearing for the last three weeks. Isa covered in as he continued to shut down the other systems.

"S-So what if I am. I'm only doing this because she went through the trouble of making them for me."

Lea couldn't help but smile more as he flipped his toy dexterously in the air, catching it with the tip of his finger.

"Aw, what do you know. Icy's got a soft side to him after all…."

He said in a sing-song voice earning another death glare from his friend.

"Shut up and stop twirling that thing around!"

Around sundown Isa waited by the big fountain like he'd promised Selene, gazing at the moon to pass the time. It was a nice white color this time, with a tint of yellow around the edges. He always liked watching it every night, curious to see what color or shade it would take for that evening. As he continued to stare into the hypnotic glow of the celestial body in the sky, he was finally brought down to earth at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to help close the shop with uncle. He can be real anal about it sometimes, especially with the ships."

He smiled as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That's fine, as long as you're here I don't mind if I have to wait."

Of all the people that Isa was affectionate towards, Lea and Selene were the people that he cherished most. While he cared for Lea in a big brotherly way, Selene was something different. It was more than friendship when he was with her, but he just didn't understand what it was. Lea would probably give him a hard time if he described the feelings he had towards her, to which he would probably smack him.

For the evening they strolled around the garden, talking about what went on in their day. They stopped at a nice little clearing by a small fountain surrounded by a curtain of vines meshed to a intricate fence. Selene was balancing on the fountain's edge while Isa walked along side her, talking about the big unveiling of his creation.

"Well I think it was a great invention, Isa. I think that it's a big contribution to Radiant Garden's system, and will more than likely be continued to function for years to come. Even Grandpa says so."

He beamed up at her as she complimented him. He could count on her to say the nicer things that Lea was somehow not capable of.

"Thanks, Selene. I really hope it will."

"And that name, Claymore….it's really pretty. Did you just come up with that name?"

He nodded in response as he held her hand when she nearly lost balance.

"Kind of. It's something that just kept coming up when I worked on it, so I thought it was a fitting name. Oh wait, let me help you down….."

He helped her down as she reached the full circle, raising his other hand to help hold her.

"Thanks, Isa….'

She blinked as she looked at his chest.

"I can't believe you're still wearing my present to you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be pointless to not wear it?"

She was a little hesitant as he pointed this out.

"Well….yes…but a lot of the guys say it's such a tacky little thing….."

He frowned and shook his head.

"Those Neanderthals can say what they want. I think it's a great show of your amazing craftsmanship, so I won't ever leave without it."

She blushed and smiled as she held his hand, nodding in understanding. Isa might have appeared cold to many, but to her he was the most considerate person she knew with a soft heart.

"Actually, I'd been meaning to return the favor. Your ears are pierced, right?"

She looked up curiously and nodded.

"Well, yes but…."

"Good. Close your eyes then."

He said softly, making her feel a little warm behind the neck. She nodded again and closed her eyes tightly as she felt him place something on her ears.

"Okay, open them…."

She blinked as she felt her ears, and found a round drop-earring attached. She looked into the reflection of the water, and gasped when she saw her present. They were a pair of beautiful white moons, glinting with a soft glow just like the one in the sky. Isa scratched his chin a little nervously as he watched her.

"Um….I know they're not that much. But I really hope you…."

She suddenly jumped him into a tight hug, smiling wide as she looked at him.

"I love them. They're beautiful….."

He couldn't help but feel affected by her cheerful response, and smiled back at her. He pulled back from her and pushed a strand of hair away from her ear.

"Yeah…they really do suit you well."

Selene's heart fluttered in excitement as she felt his fingers skim against the edge of her ear. She blushed at how close his face was, and how beautiful he was up close. And he was really tall too, almost towering over her smaller form.

"I….I promise I'll keep them with me all the time."

He raised an eyebrow at this small declaration she made.

"Really? Then I promise to keep this all the time."

He pointed to the moon on his chest and then stroked Selene's head fondly.

"I'll always think about you, Selene….."

She smiled and nodded, feeling very happy to be with him. And she hoped that he would keep the promise to think of her.

* * *

"Yo, Saix. You still snoozing in there?"

The seventh member of Organization XII opened his eyes abruptly to the sound of Axel's irritating wake up call.

"Obviously not now that you've awaken me."

There was a scoffing sound from behind the door.

"Well hurry it up. The boss is waiting to conduct the meeting for the day."

Once the flame-haired subordinate had left, Saix was able to mull over his thoughts at last. He stroked his hand through his hair as he tried to recollect the so-called dream that had passed through his mind. Nobodies didn't have dreams, just stream of memories of when they were real people. It was a rather annoying thing somehow.

"….S…..Se….."

He tried to say the one word that stood out from that strange memory of his former self, but it was no use. He got out of bed and headed for the room Where Nothing Gathers, and closed the door to his chambers. He pushed the thought aside once more, allowing it to fade into darkness.

* * *

**[1] Selene**: Name of the Greek Goddess of the moon. Get it? Get itttt? :'D

**And if you're slow** (no offense!)**:** Isa = Saix, Lea = Axel.

Both names were confirmed and if you didn't know that...I'm sorry, but get with the program! xD

**A/N: **Yayyy~ Well, I hope you liked it. Truthfully, it made me kind of sad ;___; Bah, but I like being sad. HOW EMO Dx


End file.
